Waiting
by neverchange5986
Summary: What would you feel when no one remembers your birthday? That you want them to remember it without saying it yourself. Friends are supposed to remember each other's birthday right?


_My first story here in Fanfiction. I'm not fluent in English. I still a lot of words that I didnt know... Tell if I did something wrong._

 _Hetalia belong to Himaruya Hidekaz_

* * *

 _Happy Fourth Of July!_

Scrolling down his mouse to see more of the latest posts on either Facebook or twitter. He even put his account offline to avoid disturbance while doing his task. But the posts were all the same, posts about the celebration of the independence day of United States. Being a proud American himself, seeing those posts made his heart warmer but at the same time not. He did not like the later.

Another post about delicious food...

American Flag everywhere...

Pictures about wearing anything blue,red,white clothes...

Or, having a good time with their friends and family.

But these things was not he was looking for. These were not even close to what he was hoping to see. Dull blue eyes was still scanning the latest post, alternating between the two social media, hoping to find it soon.

Shouts of happiness could be heard from outside, perfectly excluding him from the fun of the whole nation. They sounded so happy and alive, the exact opposite of what he was.

He sighed, headache making its way to his head, followed by his hungry stomach.

He haven't eaten anything since earlier. But there was nothing to eat except the junk food in the kitchen. His parents were away to a business trip that last a whole month and his twin brother was staying at their house in Canada to avoid the loudness of this day.

Joyful, at least, his family was enjoying whenever they are.

As long as they were happy, he was too.

Chuckling to himself at the thought of them having fun without him. But that's life. The boy got up from his chair and made his way down stairs to get some snack for his grumbling stomach.

Opening each cabinet in search of food.

Finally, he found a bag of chips at the almost empty cabinet next to the sink.

He teared the bag open. Taking a bottle of coke in the refrigerator.

The blue-eyed man smiled when he noticed the lonely box with the familiar ribbon on the top it, it was quietly sitting at corner of refrigerator, taking it out as well. He bought the box earlier when he passed at a bakery.

At his room, he placed the box at the small table next to his laptop.

He resumed his task earlier while munching some chips.

The dark room was getting colder as hours goes by, nearing to the end of the day.

His glasses slowly falling from his face but his index finger pushed it back to its previous place.

That action made his head tilted his head back, shiny numbers met blue eyes.

 _11:45PM_

 _It's almost midnight yet they are still having fun ah?_

Americans were really patriotic and love parties.

The American grabbed the side of the box gently, placing it in front of him and opened it.

It was a chocolate cake. After all, today was his birthday...

He lighted the candle with his lighter and watched it lighted the whole room.

He did not know what to feel. Why he haven't received any greeting yet?

His special day was almost over yet none of his friends sent any form of greetings or gift.

The boy was not materialistic, he only wanted to know that people remember his birthday. That they care about him.

But no one seemed to remember it, not even his friends from Internet remembered his birthday. Did not they see it from their notification? He was hoping that atleast they greet him. They were the only people who

care about him and his special day, but where were they right now?

His lips curled into tiny smile. That's life.

No use of waiting for them anymore.

 _Happy birthday to me..._

 _Happy Birthday to me..._

 _Happy birthday, Happy Birthday_

 _Happy Birthday, Alfred..._

He extinguished the light of the candle by blowing it. He would not cry over this. He was strong yet slowly falling apart as second passed by nearing the end of his special day.

 _Ding!_

A sound interrupted him from his own little world. He tiredly turned his head to check the notification or message he received.

Alfred choked a sob as he finished to read or rather watched the thing he received, it was short animation from his friend Kiku from Japan.

A few notifications came, completely spamming his account.

Greetings from his other friends from different part of the globe arrived a minute before the clock hits twelve.

* * *

Inbox:

From: Kiku Honda

Sorry for the late greeting. I almost did not finish the animation in time. But I'm grateful I did. O Tanjoubi omedetou, Alfred-san.

By the way, your gift will arrive tomorrow.

To: Alfred F. Jones

* * *

Inbox:

From: Arthur Kirkland

You idiot, why would you put your account offline? I was planning to greet you while you are online but thanks to you. I need to send my greeting very very late. It's almost midnight at your place, right? Happy Birthdate, Alfred.

To: Alfred F. Jones

* * *

Inbox:

From: Matthew Williams

Alfred, did you eat already? Sorry for the late greeting, eh? We wanted to greet you at the same time but we want you to see the little gift we made for your birthday. We know you don't like things like book or anything but I'm sure you will like this gift of ours. We spent many days of making this, everyone wanted to make your day extra special. Happy birthday. Al.

To: Alfred F. Jones

* * *

His tears continued to fall down from his already wet eyes. It was hard to read while crying. He would read the other messages later after he calm down a little.

He didn't expect for them to make something like this. The animation contained a book-like appearance and each page shows moving pictures with messages under it. There was also a video for him, a compilations of all their greetings for him.

It made him feel a little guilty for doubting them.

This was why he loves them so much.

Because even they were separated with many and different oceans, they were always be friends no matter what.

His dear friends that he never once meet in person but always there in good and bad times of his life.

One day, he would make sure to meet all of them in one place.


End file.
